This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to rigid or multilayered flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, an optional undercoat or hole blocking layer usually situated between the substrate and the photogenerating layer, a chelating component or agent which primarily functions to passivate the impurities, such as metallic materials present in the photogenerating pigment and/or photogenerating pigment dispersion to, for example, achieve acceptable, that is minimal, charge deficient spots (CDS), and at least one charge transport layer, wherein at least one is from 1 to about 5, from 1 to about 3, 2, one, and the like, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, and an optional overcoating layer, and wherein at least one of the charge transport layers contains at least one charge transport component, and a polymer or resin binder, and where in embodiments the resin binder selected for the undercoat layer is a known suitable binder including a binder that is substantially insoluble in a number of solvents like methylene chloride, examples of these binders being illustrated in copending application Ser. No. 11/593,658, filed Nov. 7, 2006, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. In embodiments, there is disclosed a photoconductor where the photogenerating dispersion contains a chelating agent which, for example, captures impurities, such as metallic substances, that are present in the selected photogenerating pigment as obtained or that are formed, such as by attritor milling, during the preparation of the photogenerating pigment layer solution.
In embodiments there are disclosed low charge deficient spots (CDS) photoconductors where the photogenerating pigment impurities are passivated by chelating agents or a chelating agent. Also, when present the hole blocking layer can contain in embodiments phenol resins, known hole blocking layer polymers as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,863, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, which discloses a hole blocking layer, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, and wherein the hole blocking layer is comprised of a metal oxide; and a mixture of a phenolic compound and a phenolic resin wherein the phenolic compound contains at least two phenolic groups, or chlorinated polymeric resins as the binder, and a hydrolyzed aminosilane as the electroconducting species since it is believed that the CH2Cl2 insoluble binders prevent or minimize the migration of hole transport molecules from the upper charge transport layer into lower layers and then into the undercoat or ground plane layer. Examples of chlorinated homopolymers include polyvinylidene chloride, chlorinated polyvinyl chloride, and chlorinated polyvinylidene chloride. Examples of chlorinated copolymers include copolymers of vinylidene chloride, chlorinated vinyl chloride and chlorinated vinylidene chloride with vinylidene fluoride, tetrafluoroethylene, trifluorochloroethylene, hexafluoropropylene, and the like.
A number of advantages are associated with the disclosed photoconductors, such as for example the formation of minimal charge deficient spots (CDS) which result in undesirable printing defects, and where the spots can be generated from the photogenerating layer, and the charge transport layer or layers; minimization or prevention of the migration of hole transport molecules or components from one charge transport layer to another layer in the photoconductor, such as the photogenerating layer and the charge transport layer, and more specifically, from the top or upper charge transport layer into lower layers of the photoconductor, such as lower charge transport layers and the lower photogenerating layer thereby permitting less undesirable charge deficient spots in the developed image generated. The photoreceptors illustrated herein, in embodiments, have extended lifetimes; possess excellent, and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential); and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate; high sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; and desirable toner cleanability.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductors illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the photoconductor is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished-with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the flexible photoconductor belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure.